The Lost King
by HappyMaskedSalesman
Summary: The Princess is engaged to the Hero of Time, but before they can wed he must journey through the land of Hyrule once more to secure ties with the neighboring tribes and villages. -Post Ocarina of Time
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_A New Beginning_

* * *

Hyrule remains in its peaceful state as it did before Ganondorf took hold of the Triforce piece of Power. The King was never murdered, and the Hero clothed in green was granted by the princess to live the seven lost years of his childhood.

Seven years back into the past; the Hero warned his princess of the Gerudo King's plan in which she notified her father immediately. The King sent for Ganondorf and confronted him. The Desert King was charged and ordered to be executed for plotting betrayal against Hyrule and its ruler.

In doing so, the era where darkness would reign was prevented. The Princess had reset time with the Royal Family's prized heirloom: The Ocarina of Time. Only three would know of those seven terrible years: The King of Hyrule, his daughter Princess Zelda, and her Hero Link.

All remembrance of the dark times were merely but a distant memory, and yet the people knew not of what had occurred. They went on with their daily lives and sadly they knew not of their own savior, the one who traveled across space and time to protect his land.

And what of the six sages?

Each of the protectors do not recall of the disastrous event, but do recognize that they have played and still play important roles in Hyrule. Although they know not of the youth's identity as the Hero of Time, each of them do recognize him as or once was close friend.

Shortly after the ordeal, the young boy set off to a personal journey in search of a friend. Before he left, the princess had gifted him with the sacred ocarina as a remembrance of their time together. It was months before the boy returned empty handed. His first priority was to be reunited with his princess, in which he had come to know that she waited for him every day in the courtyard since his departure. Overjoyed with his sudden unannounced return, the young girl offered him her home.

The King, pleased as well to see the boy alive and in good health, declared that when his daughter became of age they would wed.

The Princess and the Hero spent their childhood together, they have been almost inseparable for eight years.

On the Princess's eighteen birth year, the King made an announcement his country that his daughter is to marry her suitor within months. But in order for her suitor to take his daughter's hand in holy matrimony, he must first succeed in a month long journey throughout the land. The Kingdom rejoiced at the news of the engagement of their beloved Princess and expected well results of their future King.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He snuck past the patrolling guards just to see his princess, though it was no longer necessary since he had the privilege of entering her safe haven without any sort of consent. He knew there was no need of sneaking around, yet he did it anyways to enjoy the pleasant memories of his childhood.

The eighteen year old grinned as he neared his destination: the castle courtyard. There he knew she would be at. He crouched low as he moved slowly and steadily as his back scraped the cold stone walls.

Once he completed his maze he made it through the open doorway. Just as he suspected his princess was seated upon the steps where they first met. The princess was not wearing her signature pink dress, but instead she was wearing a soft blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her long blonde hair was in a loose bun and that appeared golden with the help of the morning sun. She did not wear her golden plates, nor her tiara. She sat there reading the same book she had read over and over. The youth sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He silently walked up to her and knelt beside her, without a word she shut her book tight and placed it beside her. The princess met his eyes and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her chest.

"Link, welcome back."

"Geez, Zel. I didn't know I was this loved." He laughed.

"Oh please, Link. You of all people should know how much I love you. Anyways how was the trip to Lon Lon Ranch? How is Miss Malon?" His face reddened as her soft lips brushed his cheek.

The youth, Link, gently took her face in his gloved hands and tenderly placed his lips onto hers, "The ranch is still in good shape, and she's still hurt about our engagement, but she still wishes the best for us."

"She was upset?"

"Very much actually, she was only aware of _your_ engagement. She made an attempt to kiss me but when she noticed of my resistance toward her and exhaled deeply. That's when I admitted my commitment to you." He said as he once more ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh," She whispered.

Link's voice changed from guilt to a seductive whisper, "Aren't you excited? Just three more months until we're finally married." Zelda bit her lip holding back a smile and nodded.

He took her hand and moved away from the steps. They sat in the middle of the courtyard, where in that time of year the grass was its greenest. He laid on his back with arms behind head and she sat close to him with both legs to one side.

"And then," He continued with narrowed eyes and a smirk, "We can have babies."

"Link!" Zelda gasped, "Is that why you have been so eager to get married lately?"

"…Maybe." He shrugged.

The girl leaned over to kiss his smooth forehead, "Impatient, are we now?"

Link closed his eyes, "Zel," he said sounding irritated, "I've waited for you seven years and let's not forget those other seven forsaken years as well. Even if you erased them from existence, I still waited a total of fourteen years. _Fourteen years_, Zelda."

"Yes," She said as she let her fingers graze over his chest repeatedly, "I know."

"I didn't mean to bring you down, Love. It just recently dawned on me that I finally get to have you, after all this time I spent fighting for you, it feels like things are _finally_ going my way. And I thank the goddesses for that." He sat back up and brought her flawless face close to his. He breathed in her sweet scent, "I can't wait to see you in your beautiful white dress walking to me holding your father's arm. And I waiting, standing alongside with Charles, the head of the Royal Council. Not to mention that I'll be wearing that irritatingly, itchy dark green, almost black, ceremonial tunic."

"Oh hush now," She closed the gap between them with a short kiss, "So, when are you leaving for your monthly trip?"

"What trip?!"

"The one where you, as Hyrule's future King, have to keep the strong ties with the neighboring tribes and villages." He gave her an uneasy look in which she continued, "Such as the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo, the Kokiri, and the Hylians. There's really no point in searching for the Sheikah since Impa is the last of them. Well, that's what she claims anywa-,"

"And Sheik." He said quietly.

"Yes, and sheik." She confirmed.

He nodded with a yawn and placed his head on her lap, "Jeez, a _whole_ month away from you? I don't know Zel,"

The princess shifted a bit before she decided to get up, "Let's go," she said.

"Where to?"

"My chambers."

"Really?" The youth asked eagerly.

"No, silly. To the library." She responded with a gentle poke to his nose.

Link's face flushed red of being made a fool of by his own fiancée. He chuckled and immediately stood up, he took her right hand in his left and gently lifted her off the ground and onto her feet. Hand in hand they exited the courtyard.

The princess led the way and was questioned by almost every guard about Link's sneaking around and sudden appearances. Instead of answering them to defend him, as usual, she simply dismissed the attempts of conversations altogether and kept walking toward the main entrance of the castle. Once inside she hastily kicked off her noisy heels and sprinted up the grand stair case with great speed that she was practically dragging the youth.

The princess led the youth through the many twists and turns and sudden dead ends the castle put in their way. He was soon becoming more and more confused throughout the small journey. He was also certain they had past the same painting of Zelda's mother and former Queen of Hyrule for the fifth time.

"Zel, ouch! There's no need for yanking my arm off. What's the hurry?" He whined.

"We are almost there, I promise."

"Why are we going to the library anyways?" He asked, trying to keep up with his princess, "Why can't we rush like this when it's supper time?"

The princess stopped abruptly causing Link to almost crash into her. Luckily his great sense of balance aided him to not knock the monarch down. Once regaining his composure he immediately took in his surroundings. Link knew he had never been in this particular corridor of the castle, which seemed very odd to him since he knew of _every _room and its location.

He noticed that she had stopped in front of one the most elegantly designed double doors the castle has had. The intricate, detailed carving designs were extraordinary. Link studied them until Zelda quietly cleared her throat. He then snapped out of his trance and proceeded to open the heavy doors for her.

"Thank you, Love," The princess said.

Link followed her in eagerly, he was caught off guard when he saw how spacious the enormous room was. There were various shelves, all neat and orderly, there were even shelves on the walls.

"Zel,"

"Hm?" She replied she began to walk and then disappear through the aisles.

"H-How come I've never been to this room before? Zel? Where'd you go?" Link was becoming more and more nervous about this room. He began walking further in and would occasionally poke his head about the aisles and call out for her. He waited but there seemed to be no response from her.

From what from seemed like an eternity to him was only a few minutes for the princess. She snuck up on him from behind and gently tapped at his right shoulder, "Link,"

"Gah!" He yelled out as he jumped back several feet.

Link left Zelda wide eyed and confused, he apologized and offered her an arm. She accepted, leading him away from the labyrinth of shelves filled with the ancient text. As they walked toward the entrance, his eyes darted immediately to what she held so tightly to her chest.

"Zel, what's that for?" Link asked pointing to a thick leather cover book with yellowing pages.

Once they reached their destination, Zelda asked him to make himself comfortable on the sunlit windowsill while she sat on the chair at her desk. Link watched her intently as she set the book on her lap and carefully opened it.

"This," she said with a grin, "contains all of the information you will need when traveling on your journey. You will need it. Now, where do you want to start off with?"

"I, uh, I would like to start off with lunch please."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Be serious, Link," Zelda suppressed a laugh.

He let out a dramatic sigh, running his hand through his hair. He looked at her and as he smiled, his blue eyes sparked with interest.

He watched her as she let her fingers graze carefully over the delicate pages. He saw that she quickly lost track of what she was doing. Her breathing slowed and she began to mutter unintelligible phrases.

_Ancient Hylian_, he thought.

Link gently placed his left hand above her right, he gazed at her expressionless face and waited until she resurfaced from whatever was holding her. He noticed that her eyes were not and bright as clear as they once were. He didn't need to worry, he knew what was happening and he had witnessed this many times before.

"Zelda," He whispered, "Come back to me."

That was it. That was all it took for her to acknowledge his presence; his voice. Her eyes cleared up once more from its foggy state and returned to its bright blue color.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She repeated.

Link slightly squeezed her hand, "Let's start with the Hylians, eh?"

Zelda nodded, the bright princess began to read and carefully explain every little detail of the race. And Link, of course gave her all of his attention. He would nod and grunt once in a while just to let her know that he was still listening.

"We," She continued, "That is, the people of Castle Town, Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, and areas I have not mentioned are all inhabited by the children of Hylia."

"So what's the difference between Hylians and Hyruleans?"

"Hylians, like you and I, are descendants of the Goddess. Hyruleans are the people living in Hyrule."

"That's interesting," He said, "I like being a Hylian, well after I found out I wasn't a Kokiri, because I have these!" Link then pointed at his ears and began to pull on them. Zelda quickly raised a hand to cover a small smile.

"Speaking of the Kokiri,"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it amazing, Link, that there could be such a race of children that never age? They are blessed. They have all of their lives to enjoy many things. Perhaps they have achieved immortality. But then again, maybe they're not immortal because a Kokiri is born only once a year."

Link rolled his eyes, "Yes, Zel, I do know of this. I was raised to believe that I was one of them."

"Oh, yes. But still it is quite interesting how the goddesses' power works, no?" Zelda smiled, and Link's face reddened. He reached for her hand, he lifted it off of the book and placed her fingers on his slightly chapped lips.

She pulled away slowly, "As you know," she continued, "The Great Deku Tree serves as their father figure, and as their protector. He kept the Kokiri's Emerald safe from harm. They are truly safe when in the forest. When the Kokiri reach a certain age, he sends them a fairy. Oh, but not just any random one. He chooses a compatible fairy, one that aids them and teaches them."

"Like with Navi and me." He pointed out.

"Right. She was a protective one, wasn't she?" Zelda mused.

He nodded and mimicked what Navi would say to get his attention during his adventure. He succeeded in making Zelda laugh.

She quieted down and added, "Do you wonder if they miss you?"

Link sighed and stayed quiet for a moment before answering. He let his hand run through his hair once more, "Well, yeah, I guess I do."

He stretched and yawned, "Mido probably wouldn't have though. He has this issue with pride. I'm not too sure about Fado either, she's always been a strange girl. The 'Know it all brothers' where OK, I mean, I wouldn't really know now. It's been _years_ since I've visited."

"And what of Saria?"

"Sa-" He began, but suddenly couldn't find the strength to finish her name. Link's face reddened, his eyes stung of holding back tears, "I-I miss her."

Without meaning to, Zelda had broken Link.

He felt her hand above his. He looked up at her and sniffed. He felt like he was about to fall on his knees before her releasing all of his emotions while holding on tightly to Zelda's dress. But he didn't. Link tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to. He remained seated on the windowsill, he began to shake.

He shut his eyes in hope of forgetting the pain. He heard her place the book on her desk.

"Zelda, I-" He began but was interrupted by her hushing him. She hugged him from behind.

"Hush now, I understand," She murmured into his ear, "Saria will always be your friend, Link."

"I'm fine," He kept repeating, but it was more to himself than to reassure Zelda.

"I know…I know,"

Link knew that she knew. He has told her about his very close friendship with Saria. She has been his friend since the very beginning. She was his first real friend. Saria did not bully or tease him like Mido would because he lacked a fairy, she accepted him for who he was just like she would with any other Kokiri.

"Just breathe,"

"I'm fine, Zelda."

Link felt her cool hands caress his face, he opened his watery eyes and smiled as she wiped away the escaped tears with her thumbs. He looked up at her He stood up and hugged her and thanked her.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah Zel, like I've said before…I'm just hungry,"

"Link!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! You know I get moody when I'm hungry!"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her small body and picked her up from the floor. Once he set her down his stomach grumbled. Zelda giggled as Link patted his stomach.

"Well, then. I think that we should go for lunch," She suggested.

Link nodded and made his way towards the door and opened it for her. They walked together back down to where the dining room is but of course at a slower pace. They didn't walk in silence though, Zelda made an effort to remind Link of the other tribes. She did not however mention any more of the Kokiri, which made Link glad.

"Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, is a very close friend mine. Though we did not grow up together and we do tend to bump heads once in a while."

"It's understandable," He stated nonchalantly.

"By the way," She said playfully, "You _did_ break off your engagement to her, correct?"

"…Um, yeah, I uh, I did." She winked at him and stuck her tongue out briefly, "Can we move on to the Gorons?"

Zelda laughed at Link's uneasiness. He knew that she was only teasing, but the mention of Ruto did make him a bit uncomfortable. Not because of her physical appearance, but because of her strong attitude and personality. He remembered having to save her because she was trapped in Lord Jabu Jabu's belly. He laughed at the distinct memory of him slowly trying to back away from her when she gave him the Zora's Sapphire or as Ruto called it; a Zora's engagement ring.

Zelda interrupted his thoughts when she started speaking of Darunia and the Gorons. His thoughts lead away from Ruto and the Spiritual Stone as they continued to walk down the corridor. They reached a small staircase and proceeded down to the dining room.

"They, the Gorons, have held the third and last Spiritual Stone,"

"The Goron's Ruby, right?" He asked.

"Yes, though you didn't necessarily acquire them in that order,"

Link smiled. She was right, he actually acquired the Goron's Ruby before the Zora's Saphire. He let Zelda talk more about them and mentioned of his task to rid of the great beast residing in Dodongo's Cavern. Goron City was once again at peace after young Link had concluded his business and all of its inhabitants were very grateful.

Once entering the enormous dining room filled with stain glass windows of Hyrule's lands, Zelda reached for his hand and led him to the kitchen. He felt relieved that she will prepare his food for him instead of the cooks. He preferred her cooking rather than the "experts". They could never really capture and keep the taste in the food like she can.

"What are you craving?"

"I'm in the mood for something _amazing_."

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you consider as amazing?"

Pushing open the heavy double doors open, Zelda walked in with Link following close behind.

"Well, to be honest, everything you make is amazing. But if you must know and if it isn't too much trouble to ask for, I'd like some of your soup," He said as he leaned on the island in the center of the area with a smirk, "Please?"

"Fine, but you have to keep listening because we have two more races to cover," She said as she began to prepare his lunch. Zelda lit the fire to heat up the water in the large cauldron in the corner of the room.

Link rolled his eyes, "Yes Princess," He used the island as support to lift himself and sit on the cool surface. He watched her move about with various ingredients in hand.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think you were about to begin with the Gerudo," He said as he began to swing his legs back and forth, studying the shelves filled with plates and cups of all different sizes.

"Oh yes, thank you. The Gerudo are a race that consists of women. And every hundred years or so a male is born, that male is to lead the race."

"That make being Ganondorf," He said.

"Correct,"

Link hopped off of the counter. He opened one of the cabinets and found two elegantly designed bowls and placed them where he was sitting before. He kept listening as Zelda kept speaking.

"Funny," She suddenly stated.

"What was, Love?"

"I was just thinking about Ganondorf. That poor man. If he had not lusted for power like he did seven years ago, then maybe we could have still been allies. There wouldn't be any tension between us and his people. And we wouldn't have suffered. You and I, the Zoras, the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree, the Gorons, the Gerudo…" She trailed off.

"And your people,"

He saw her nod slowly.

"Well I think it's time to finish this 'lesson', don't you think?"

Link smiled, he was certainly eager to finally know more of the Sheikah.

"The basic characteristics of the Sheikah is piercing red eyes, muscular body structure, and tan skin. They have served and protected the Royal Family for many years -excuse me, for many _generations_. Not many people know much about them but I'm sure there are some who know _of_ them. They would patrol the gardens and courtyard when dusk falls. They would also move about the shadows and are very skilled in hand to hand combat. Then one by one the population dwindled throughout the years. And as I grew older, it was just Impa and I."

"Hey Zel," He said as he approached the busy princess, "can I ask you something?"

It took a while for her to respond. And Link waited patiently until she was finished adding different herbs to the already delicious smelling concoction. He suddenly felt nervous about his question. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because of his curiosity. The subject bothered him for days. No. Not days, or weeks, it was more like months. It was a thought that may cause Zelda to distance herself from him. And that was he feared the most.

Zelda has always been there for him since they were both very young. She supported him in everything he did and wanted to do. And he didn't want to destroy their beautiful relationship with a simple yet powerful question.

He focused his eyes on the already filled bowls Zelda had placed on the small island. Steam rose from the hot meal and disappeared rather quickly into the air. He then reached from under the island and pulled out two wooden stools to sit on, one for her and the other for himself.

Once they were both situated Zelda asked, "What was it that you were going to ask?"

Link supported his head with his right hand, he let his spoon drop in the bowl resulting in a _clank_. He still wasn't sure whether to ask her about it or not.

"Link?" She asked as she placed an arm on him shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Your question?" She reminded him with a hint of uncertainty.

"Oh right," He raised his left arm to scratch the back of his neck, "about the Sheikah,"

"Yes?"

Link stayed silent for a few moments and his eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to his still steaming bowl of soup and back again. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. He couldn't decide whether to ask about _him_, somewhat frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He shifted his body a bit on the stool and straightened his back.

"Zelda, it's not really a question and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with what I'm about to say but it's been bugging me for a _really_ long time I just… I just want to know more about Sheik." He rambled with a tone of defeat.

Her eyes widened slightly, surely she wasn't expecting this.

"Sheik, where do I begin?" She asked herself, "He was my protector. I had no other choice but to disguise myself when Ganondorf attacked. Impa and I had to flee immediately. She found us a place to stay, temporarily of course. We were in her house in Kakariko, we were discussing my options." Her eyes lowered and she smiled, "I was so young then, I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Until I suggested disguising myself as one of the Sheikah, but Impa immediately opposed. She told me that it was too risky and dangerous." Zelda paused, she raised a spoonful of soup to her lips but didn't open her mouth. Her eyes were becoming cloudy once more and the corners of her lips twitched up as if she was trying to form a smile. She lowers the spoon into the bowl, "Then, he showed up. He introduced himself as Sheik, Impa's nephew. He was two years older than I and offered his protection. He reasoned with Impa that I was in good hands. She eventually agreed. My conscience was out to sleep and when I awoke I would be safe within his mind."

Link raised his eyebrows in interest, "I didn't know Impa had family,"

"I didn't either," She said, "maybe there are more Sheikah out there and we may not know it."

"Oh,"

"Link promise me that you will not look for them, please."

His face reddened at the thought, his eyes soften because he realized that Zelda was just looking out for him.

"I won't."

The young couple sat in their stools and finished up the rest of the meal. They made small talk and once in while Link would manage to make her laugh.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Hello fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait, but hey! I broke my writer's block WITH A CHAPTER THREE! Anyways thanks for the wait and tell me what you guys think, it will be much appreciated. Also I would like to apologize if this chapter is not so great, I've been **really** busy with school, college applications and scholarships._

_Side notes:_

_When Zelda's eyes fog up that means that memories of her deceased mother and of the seven nonexistent years still haunt her._

_I also made Sheik as a separate character because of reasons._


End file.
